


К вашим услугам

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание (автора): События фика происходят перед 48 главой и общим разговором с Бармой и Исла Юра, как раз, когда герои переоделись. Так что… пожалуй, это можно считать небольшим спойлером. Но по сути, единственным спойлером здесь является сама одежда Оза, ага. Да, это очередной кинк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вашим услугам

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер (автора): На права не претендую.
> 
> Комментарий (переводчика): "Тот-самый-фик" по версии Rina Dia aka terra inc. Моя первая попытка выложить перевод. Ранее все переводы фиков делались "в стол".  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Автор: PromiseThis

Ему нужно… избавиться от этого…  
Быстро.  
Мысли о других вещах, даже самых ужасных, совершенно не помогали.  
Придется…  
Его рука скользнула вниз, отодвигая складки ткани, и Гил почувствовал раздражение и ненависть к себе.  
Заниматься самоудовлетворением прямо на задании? Какой позор… Как же он жалок. Вот уже несколько лет он не испытывал такого возбуждения но, как оказалось, Оза в платье горничной было достаточно, чтобы Гил снова превратился в озабоченного подростка.  
\- Когда я стал таким извращенцем? – горько подумал Гилберт.  
Несмотря на отвращение, испытываемое к самому себе, Найтрей почувствовал, как содрогнулось от облегчения всё тело, когда его рука в гладкой перчатке сжала возбужденную плоть. Пальцы быстро задвигались по стволу, а воображение живо подбросило картинок, которые только ускорили процесс. По крайней мере, это будет просто. Самоуничижением он займется позже…  
Это проклятое платье горничной на господине… Поднять вверх длинную юбку, так плотно обтягивающую талию Оза… Раздвинуть бледные бедра, устраиваясь между них… Смять ткань… Глаза Оза прикрыты, он выдыхает его имя, ажурный чепец падает с его головы… Оз… Оз…  
\- Оз… - имя его господина слетело с губ прежде, чем Гил успел это понять, он тяжело дышал, пытаясь не шуметь, поскольку чувствовал, что конец уже близок. Надавливая большим пальцем на головку, Гил практически слышал голос Оза под собой, словно блондин действительно был там, как раз когда он…  
\- Гил! Помоги мне это… снять…  
Да, снять это, но…  
Подождите-ка.  
Оз застыл в дверном проёме, уставившись на Гила широко открытыми глазами, а Гилберт словно окаменел, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
Нет… Этого просто не может быть……  
\- О-о-о-оз!  
Взгляд Оза скользнул вниз и Гил запоздало понял, что его рука всё ещё сжимает член. Осознав это, Найтрей издал неразборчивый всхлип, отпустил полы своего одеяния, наспех пытаясь привести себя в порядок, поскользнулся на скользком полу и шлепнулся прямо посреди ванной.  
\- Это не то, что ты думаешь!  
Вот блин.  
Это, конечно же, было именно то, что Оз и подумал. И ему было прекрасно об этом известно.  
Оз почувствовал, как его губы дрогнули и это послужило верным признаком того, что сейчас его шок перейдет в приступ неконтролируемого смеха. Быстро закрыв за собой дверь, подросток привалился к ней спиной и сполз на пол, присоединяясь к своему слуге и буквально сотрясаясь от хохота.  
Гил спрятал покрасневшее от стыда лицо в ладонях. Он готов был умолять о том, чтобы над ним хотя бы не смеялись, ему хотелось реветь и, если Бог хоть немного милосерден, немедленно провалиться сквозь землю (если, Он, конечно, существовал, во что Гилу было сложно поверить в подобной ситуации), но в тот миг слуга не был уверен, что в ближайшие несколько недель он найдет в себе силы хотя бы посмотреть в глаза своего господина, не то, что заговорить.  
\- Ги-и-и-ил… Ты-ы-ы… Ха-аахаа-хах…  
\- П-просто н-ничего не говори… - Гилберт заикался, думая лишь о том, почему это всё случилось с ним.  
Оз пытался подавить смех, надеясь, что его внезапный приступ веселья не привлечет внимания кого-либо с той стороны двери. Их компания разделилась, чтобы переодеться и перегруппироваться, а Оз отправился искать Гила, чтобы тот помог ему выбраться из корсетного верха его наряда.  
Увиденное, определенно, превзошло все его ожидания.  
\- Намного превзошло… - усмехнулся Оз, наблюдая, как Гил сворачивается в клубок у противоположной стены, предаваясь жалости к себе и самобичеванию.  
Было ли у них ещё немного времени поиграть? Тот человек… Исла Юра… Он беспокоил Оза, но парень всё ещё находился в игривом настроении после пережитого приключения и маскарада, хотя ему и было немного неприятно то, что он застрял в девчачьей одежде. Возможности помучить Гила он не мог упустить, кроме того, похоже, Гилберту самому пришлось взять паузу, чтобы «поиграть»… Также, существовал ещё один фактор, не использовать который было бы преступлением…  
\- Эй, Гил, - Оз поднялся и быстро закрыл дверь на замок перед тем, как сделать несколько шагов к своему лучшему другу. Гилберт вздрогнул, и, казалось, даже сжался, всё так же пряча лицо в ладонях. – Это нормально, ведь все это делают…  
«Мне ничуть не легче от того, что все это делают!» - мрачно подумал Гил, дрожа от унижения.  
\- Но я не могу понять… - продолжил Оз, сделав драматическую паузу, и Найтрей ощутил, как его сердце ушло в пятки при звуке на тон повысившегося от оживления голоса господина,- что так завело тебя, что ты не смог подождать немного?  
Гилберт тихонько пискнул что-то напоминающее «Ничего!», но улыбка Оза стала только шире. Он и так знал правильный ответ.  
\- Ну же, ты можешь сказать мне , правда, Гил?  
Ответа не последовало и Оз потянулся к Найтрею, сжав и оттягивая одно из его запястий в попытке увидеть выражение лица – это было его любимой частью истязания своего слуги. Гил отреагировал на это негромким всхлипом.  
Что ж, хорошо…  
\- Мне кажется, я заслужил узнать это. Всё-таки… - блондин приблизился к Гилу настолько, чтобы тот точно расслышал его слова, - ты повторял моё имя…  
Гилберт замотал головой, спеша возразить:  
\- Ч-что! Нет! Н-нет, я…  
Глаза Безариуса сузились, в них было столько уверенности, что Гил понял – он действительно всё слышал.  
Оз знает.  
Оз знал и продолжал усмехаться.  
Как такое возможно? Наверняка, это просто затишье перед бурей, потому, что иное просто невозможно…  
\- Всё в порядке! – прощебетал Оз и Гил уставился на него как на сумасшедшего.  
И, правда. В порядке, да. Всего лишь кто-то предавался фантазиям о нём. О том, чтобы быть с ним. Считал его привлекательным. Желанным. Всё это и даже больше – Оз просто не мог представить всего. Вся сила этих чувств казалась такой тяжелой. Но он, по крайней мере, понимал, что это не плохо, что уже само по себе было прогрессом. То, на что он не мог решиться, но... как оказалось, это было взаимно.  
\- Это моя вина, так что я должен помочь тебе с этим…  
Гилберт поперхнулся воздухом.  
\- Н-нет! Даже не шути о таком! - взвизгнул он, - Просто… забудь. З-зачем ты меня искал?  
Гил отчаянно желал сменить тему. Оз ведь о чем-то спрашивал прежде, чем он оказался в этом унизительном положении… После его вопроса игривая усмешка Оза стала совсем нехорошей и Найтрей ощутил, как у него встали дыбом волосы на голове.  
\- Это касается моей одежды, Гил.  
Одежды? Гилберт озадаченно нахмурился. Что всё это…  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне её снять.  
\- Что-о-о?! – рассудок быстро покидал слугу. Нет-подожди-это-совершенно-не-пошло! Он помогал Озу одеться, теперь, конечно же, он должен был помочь ему снять это платье. Не взирая на то, что его эрекция снова ощутима, ему нужно просто успокоиться и…  
Громкий звук черных ботинок Оза, ударившихся о фарфоровую крышку унитаза, заставил Гила подскочить, подняв глаза, он почувствовал, как вмиг пересохли его губы. Оз стоял над ним, уперев руки в бока, одну ногу поставив на унитаз, справа от Гилберта, юбка его платья задралась достаточно, чтобы открыть небольшой участок кожи, а вторая нога находилась в непосредственной близости от левого бедра Гила.  
Оз тихонько засмеялся, оценив реакцию Гилберта. Он подозревал, что этот наряд хотя бы отчасти был причиной всей ситуации, если вспомнить то, как его слуга повторял, как ему это идет, но чтобы так…  
Гил, замерший, покрасневший, остекленевшими глазами смотрел на обнаженную ногу Оза, совершенно забыв о том, что всего секунду назад был в паническом ужасе.  
Значит, и у его чувствительного слуги были свои тёмные стороны…  
Оз ощутил, как в его животе разливается тепло.  
Он всегда знал, что обладает определенной властью над Гилом, но не в этом же смысле…  
Как жаль, что нам нужно торопиться…  
\- Я так и знал! – объявил Оз, опускаясь на колени Гила и накрывая его ноги волнами темной ткани. Гил жалобно всхлипнул и прижался спиной к стене, словно ища пути к отступлению.  
\- Ч-что?! Я помогу тебе, только слезь с меня, пожалуйста!  
\- Ну уж нет, пожалуй, я помогу тебе первым…  
\- Ч-чт..?  
Гил не успел закончить вопрос, поскольку руки Безариуса как раз скользнули под юбку, и он поспешил схватить его за запястья, удерживая от продолжения этого безумия.  
\- П-подожди… Какого черта ты творишь?  
\- Помогаю тебе, - весело ответил Оз, и Гил негромко, но достаточно грязно выругался.  
Оз не представлял, во что он ввязывается – или всё же представлял? – но тогда зачем ему это… Найтрей не мог найти этому никакого логического объяснения.  
Его губ коснулся мягкий поцелуй и Гил, вскрикнув, отшатнулся назад и ударился головой о стену, не рассчитав расстояние.  
Оз обиженно нахмурился.  
\- Ты не хочешь меня?  
Что?!  
\- Не в том дело… Я п-просто… Ты же н-не можешь… - Гилберт пытался найти ответ, но ему отчаянно не хватало слов, а щеки заливал густой румянец.  
Оз улыбнулся ему:  
\- Значит, всё хорошо. Ну же, мы должны поторапливаться…  
\- Но ты не можешь… - запротестовал Гил, не веря в происходящее. Действительно ли они только что говорили об этом? Руки, сжавшие полы его костюма, явно всё подтверждали. Он пытался возразить что-то ещё, но Оз выдохнул ему на ухо: «Я тоже думал о тебе…» и соображать стало значительно сложнее. Губы блондина спустились ниже, оставляя влажный поцелуй на подбородке Гила, и он замер, его руки дрожали, он никак не мог определиться, что же ему сделать – оттолкнуть Безариуса или прижать к себе…  
Оз хотел… этого? Несмотря на то, что Гил лишь слуга? Даже если так… Несмотря на то, что он вырос? Разве это всё не усложняло? Разве не…  
\- Гил, - Оз произнес его имя таким тоном, чтобы точно не осталось сомнений в том, кто здесь господин; точно как тогда, когда они ещё были маленькими, в непосредственной близости от кошек, и Гилберт начинал жаловаться. Гил вздрогнул. Намек был вполне понятен – его господин был уверен в том, что делает. Но всё же…  
\- Мы поговорим об этом позже.  
\- Но… - его слова не убедили Гила, который всё ещё находился в состоянии шока.  
Зато это смогли сделать мягкие губы, накрывшие его собственные.  
Мягкие и настойчивые. Губы Оза.  
Оз сидел у него на коленях, Оз его целовал, руки Оза возились с тканью, плотно облегающей его талию. Именно поэтому Гил сдался и смирился с тем, что продолжать сопротивляться бесполезно. Как он мог не сдаться? Гилберт никогда не мог отказать Озу в чем бы то ни было, когда тот был серьезен, да и не хотел.  
Оз наградил его за покорность, скользя языком между его губ, углубляя поцелуй, делая его жарким; оба уже постанывали в губы друг друга, двигали бедрами, не в силах сдержаться. Фальшивые очки, одолженные Гилом, начали сползать с его переносицы, и он потянулся, чтобы снять их, но Оз убрал его руку и снова водрузил очки ему на нос, широко при этом усмехаясь. Бедра Оза начали снова двигаться прежде, чем Гил успеть спросить, зачем он это сделал, и все мысли моментально испарились. Количество ткани между ними не позволяло полностью прочувствовать его движения, но Гил постанывал, тяжело дыша, пока Оз ёрзал у него на коленях и раздраженно сопел, нетерпеливо комкая руками ткань и пытаясь стащить с себя юбку.  
Гилберт откинулся назад, застыв в нерешительности, когда Оз разорвал поцелуй и тут же наткнулся на его вопросительный взгляд. Он нервно сглотнул, поняв намек, и потянулся, чтобы помочь блондину справится с юбкой – точно как в его недавней фантазии, он поднимал вверх тяжелые складки ткани на талию Оза.  
Сам Оз наблюдал за лицом Гила, выражение которого быстро сменилось с отстраненного до возбужденного, на его губах играла коварная усмешка, он ощущал странное, непривычное, колючее чувство.  
Гил, его лучший друг, сейчас устроился между его ног на полу ванной чужого поместья.  
Это было так…  
Так…  
Когда ткань им уже не мешала, Оз снова прижался бедрами к Гилу, заглушая их одновременный стон жадным поцелуем. Найтрей немного помедлил, прежде чем его руки легли на талию Оза, притягивая ближе, крепко прижимая, и блондин прикрыл глаза, ощутив накрывающее его с головой желание. Ключевыми словами в отговорках Гила были не « я не хочу» или « я не могу» а « ты». Дурак. Оз покажет ему, что он хочет именно этого.  
На этот раз, когда пальцы Оза принялись стаскивать одежду Гила, тот не попытался его остановить. Наоборот, руки на его пояснице потянулись к завязкам на юбке, а сам Гил издал очаровательно нетерпеливый вздох. Когда его пальцы, наконец, коснулись обнаженной кожи, они оба шумно выдохнули, а Оз отстранился, чтобы окинуть взглядом всю картину.  
Было достаточно непривычно видеть Гила таким, но увиденное совершенно не смутило его, а только заставило ощутить болезненное напряжение внизу живота. Оз с интересом потянулся к члену Гила, провел по нему пальцами от основания до головки, и довольно усмехнулся, услышав стон и почувствовав, как задрожал его слуга. Полностью в его власти…  
Золотые глаза смотрели на него сквозь стекла очков, и эта простая деталь сделала зрелище ещё более привлекательным. Но… очки были и напоминанием о том, где они находились, и что им следовало торопиться. «Черт!» выругался про себя Оз, прежде чем привстать и стащить с себя белье.  
Гил снова пережил шок, и не сразу понял, что видит перед собой полностью обнаженного ниже пояса юного господина. Дыхание сперло, Гилберт не смог ничего сделать, кроме как судорожно сглотнуть, прежде чем блондин снова опустился на его колени, обхватывая ногами его бедра, оба прерывисто выдохнули, когда их твердые и горячие члены соприкоснулись.  
\- Ну же, Гил, - Оз ободряюще улыбнулся, кладя руку Найтрея на свою талию, и начал ритмично двигать бедрами, уткнувшись лицом в шею Гилберта, чтобы скрыть румянец, растекающийся по его щекам.  
\- Оз… - Гил снова коснулся пальцами шнуровки на платье Безариуса и зарылся носом в его волосы, подаваясь навстречу его движениям.  
И дело внезапно оказалось не в том, что они должны или не должны были делать, или в том, что Оз уговорил его сделать. Всё свелось к тому, чтобы доставить удовольствие Озу. Удовлетворить своего господина. Это единственное, что сейчас имело значение.  
Оз удивленно выдохнул, почувствовав, что шнуровка на его спине ослабла, Гилу, наконец-то удалось развязать её, после чего он вздрогнул от неожиданности, ощутив как сильная рука гладит внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Нежное прикосновение здорово отвлекало от ритма движений, подняв глаза, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Гила, Оз почувствовал, как тут же пересохли его губы, когда он увидел взгляд, который вернул ему Гилберт. Страстный. Уверенный. Жаркий…  
Любящий.  
Под тяжестью этого взгляда, Безариус сбился с ритма и замер, пытаясь подобрать слова. Но когда он, наконец, собрался с мыслями, чтобы что-то сказать, то смог издать лишь громкий стон, поскольку та же сильная рука добралась до верха его бедра и крепко сжала его член. После чего ему оставалось лишь кусать губу, стараясь не наделать лишнего шума, в то время как Гил пустил в действие все его срамные навыки.  
Навыки, которые появились после десяти лет одиночества, тоски по тому, кто был бесконечно далеко; но сейчас, доставляя удовольствие самому дорогому человеку, Гилберт не чувствовал никакого стыда. Оз тяжело дышал, подаваясь вперед в такт движению его руки, всё это казалось таким нереальным, что Гил разрывался между ощущением, что он сейчас кончит от одной этой картины, и колоссальных усилий, прикладываемых им для того, чтобы поверить в то, что всё это происходит на самом деле. А это действительно происходило.  
\- Г-Гил! – резко выдохнул Оз, обхватывая одной тонкой рукой запястье Гила, а другой дотягиваясь до его эрекции, - Н-нет! Ты… тоже!  
Мягкие пальцы обхватили головку его члена и Гил застонал, всё его тело содрогнулось от этого прикосновения, свободной рукой он прижал подростка к своей груди, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и снова зарываясь лицом в золотистые волосы в то время, как его господин шумно дышал ему на ухо.  
Получив возможность отдышаться, когда Гил притянул его ближе, Оз ухмыльнулся и коснулся губами уха Найтея. Всё же ему хотелось подразнить его.  
\- Гил… ты такой твёрдый…  
\- Тебе не нужно это говорить! – немедля выпалил Гилберт, покраснев раза в три сильнее, насколько мог судить Оз по цвету уха, которое он ласкал губами.  
\- Мы оба… твердые… разве ты не чувствуешь меня? – выдохнул подросток, наслаждаясь дрожью, пробежавшей по телу Гила и тем, как тот сильнее прижался своим членом к нему.  
Гил определенно его чувствовал. Оз был так же возбужден, как и он сам.  
О Боже…  
\- Скорее, мы не можем просидеть здесь весь день… - мягко поторопил Оз, потянув губами за сережку Гила.  
Удивленный и болезненно возбужденный, Безариус искренне не понимал, почему они не делали этого раньше.  
\- Я всё ещё хочу большего…  
\- Большего? – неуверенно переспросил Гил, одной рукой касаясь низа живота своего господина, а другой – обнимая его за плечи.  
Большего? Прямо здесь?... Насколько большего? Следует ли им… Следует ли ему… О, нет, никогда. Но ослушаться Оза… отвергнуть Оза… разочаровать Оза…  
\- Большего… - уверенно повторил блондин, наклонившись, чтобы накрыть губы Гила поцелуем, проталкивая язык между ними, и скользнул рукой вниз, сжимая вместе оба члена.  
\- Хм-м-м-ф…- Гилберт сдавленно замычал, прежде чем Оз коснулся его в поцелуе, пока он сам собирался с силами, чтобы протянуть руку и осторожно обхватить обе эрекции пальцами. Оз шумно выдохнул и запрокинул голову, толкаясь в руку Гила, а тот, негромко застонав при этом, склонился к своему господину, возвращая ему поцелуй и одновременно стараясь не сбиться с ритма.  
\- Гил, ты мухлюешь… - Игриво прошептал Оз, запуская руку в волосы друга и оттягивая его голову назад. Очки соскользнули с его носа на пол.  
И это действительно напоминало обман. Уверенные движения руки Гила совершенно не сочетались с очаровательным румянцем, появившимся на его щеках. Он попытался протестовать, но Оз улыбнувшись, снова потянул его за волосы и скользнул рукой вниз, по широкой груди Гилберта. Когда он нашел то, что искал, улыбка на его лице превратилась в ухмылку, в то время как его тонкие пальцы дразнили и щипали быстро твердеющие соски под одеждой Гила.  
\- М-м-м… - кулак Гилберта сжался, и они оба резко вздохнули.  
\- Вау! – выдохнул Оз удивленный тем, что другая рука Гила опустилась вниз, притягивая его. Отклонившись немного назад, Безариус поймал смущенный и вопросительный взгляд. «Просто… насколько большего?» читалось в нём и Оз беззвучно засмеялся. Они практически стонали друг другу в губы, их влажные от смазки члены соприкасались, но этого всё ещё было не достаточно.  
Оз снова прижался к нему и Гил едва не задохнулся от желания, почувствовав это. Не отрывая взгляда от полуприкрытых зеленых глаз, он судорожно сглотнул, после чего окинул комнату немного сумасшедшим взором и потянулся к дверце шкафчика под раковиной.  
\- А-а-а? – в голосе Оза слышалось веселье, когда Гил начал быстро просматривать этикетки на стоявших в шкафчике лосьонах и маслах. – Гил знает как?  
\- П-помолчи! Я не дурак… - Гилберт умолк, недоуменно рассматривая один из бутылей. Безариус усмехнулся и выхватил у него бутыль, другой рукой ловя Гила за руку.  
\- Что?.. – Оз белозубо улыбнулся и Найтрей почувствовал, как пересохло у него во рту, когда блондин аккуратно схватил зубами его перчатку и стащил её. Повторив ту же процедуру и с другой рукой, Оз вложил в обе пузырек с маслом и бросил на Гила коварный взгляд.  
\- И всё же… ты знаешь, что делать? – с издевкой спросил Оз, пока Гил смотрел на бутыль в своих руках невидящим взором.  
\- Да! Я знаю! Просто… - Гил замялся, переворачивая бутылку и выливая немного содержимого на свою ладонь. Оз снова устроился на его коленях, после чего в комнате повисло неловкое молчание, во время которого они смотрели друг на друга, а смазанная маслом рука Гила скользнула под пышную юбку, осторожно касаясь кожи. – Ты… уверен?  
\- Да! Нам нужно поторопиться, прекрати… тянуть время, - отчитал его Оз и Гилберт на миг оказался сбит с толку легким румянцем на лице своего господина, о котором вряд ли догадывался даже он сам, настолько редким было подобное явление.  
Когда в него протолкнули твердый, скользкий палец, Оз закатил глаза.  
Гил был очень осторожен или, по крайней мере, пытался, в этом не было ничего удивительного, Гил всегда был с ним осторожен… Но нежные и аккуратные движения пальца внутри него были неприятными и вызывали жгучую боль, которой Оз раньше никогда не испытывал.  
А ещё было горячо.  
Было так горячо, что это сводило с ума, его лицо горело, его дыхание было горячим, внизу живота было горячо, и его член пульсировал так, что эта боль обжигала.  
Как раз когда Оз подумал о том, как странно он всё ощущает, словно его растягивают слишком сильно, несмотря на то, что палец Гила ещё не вошел достаточно глубоко, как Гилберт задел внутри него что-то, заставившее всё его тело вздрогнуть и выгнуться.  
\- А-ах… Гил…  
При виде Оза, извивающегося в его руках, с горящими щеками, жадно глотающего воздух, Гилберт едва не кончил. Найтрей понял, что он делает всё правильно, когда Оз принялся насаживаться на его пальцы, растворяясь в удовольствии. Гилберт на миг забыл о себе вообще, старательно толкаясь в него, лишь бы снова увидеть то же выражение на лице своего господина.  
Он так четко ощущал, как тело Оза сжимается вокруг его пальцев, что ему казалось, словно это был его член.  
Этой мысли – что он уже внутри Оза – хватило Гилу, чтобы зарычать и податься вперед, изливаясь на платье Безариуса. Он случайно дернул рукой при этом, и Оз коротко вскрикнул и хрипло застонал, когда пальцы резко задев его простату, позволили и ему испытать эту вспышку удовольствия.  
На языке Гила уже вертелись слова извинений, но вместо этого он закусил губу и ещё несколько раз мягко толкнулся пальцами в Оза, помогая тому отойти от оргазма.  
Когда блондин перестал насаживаться на него, Гил аккуратно вытащил пальцы, стараясь не возбудиться снова от того, как дрожит и тяжело дышит пытающийся восстановить дыхание Оз, уткнувшись при этом в его шею.  
Гил тоже пытался отдышаться, ровно до того момента, когда едва не задохнулся от внезапной смены мыслей с «это было приятно» на «ОБожечтоянатворил?!»  
Оз слегка оттолкнулся от него ладонями, чтобы отодвинуться и Гил только теперь заметил, какой беспорядок они устроили. Глаза Оза расширились от удивления, в то время как Гилберт ощутил, как его щеки быстро заливает жар.  
\- Это… пф-ф-ф-… ну и безобразие… - Оз прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы заглушить смех.  
\- А-а-а…- Гил спрятал лицо в своей ладони, не испачканной маслом.  
\- Какой же ты плохой слуга, Гил, - решил поддразнить Оз Гилберта, который, несмотря на очевидную насмешку, всё же выдохнул обиженное «что?» в ответ. – Так испачкать своего господина…  
И, о Боже, как же он прав. Гил не мог не покраснеть при виде всего этого, зная, что он хотя бы отчасти, но виновен во всём. Жемчужно-белая жидкость была на платье Оза, на костюме самого Гилберта, на полу, и на запястье руки, которой он ублажал своего господина. Недолго думая, Гил поднес руку ко рту, словно желая уничтожить улики. Оз удивленно вскинул брови, после чего захохотал, увидев, как Гил осознал, что он делает и замялся, убирая руку и резко поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Уф! – Оз соскользнул с коленей своего слуги на пол, путаясь в длинной юбке. – Гил!  
\- Прости! – вскрикнул Гилберт, - эм, позволь мне….  
Он замолчал, хватаясь за ткань и пытаясь хотя бы немного смахнуть с неё белесые разводы, после чего проделал то, что он доложен был сделать уже давно – стащил со своего господина наряд, ставший причиной всех этих бедствий.  
Ткань уже была настолько растянута, что после пары рывков легко соскользнула к ногам Оза. Гил отпихнул её в сторону и потянулся к сменной одежде, оставленной им у двери ещё тогда, когда он только вошел сюда. Гилберт принялся поспешно переодеваться и когда он закончил, то, повернувшись, увидел Оза уже в новом костюме, пытающегося привести в порядок шейный платок и воротник. Гилберт по привычке потянулся, чтобы помочь ему всё поправить, и Оз улыбнулся.  
\- Мы ведь даже не всё успели, Гил, - руки, поправлявшие его воротник, дрогнули, и его улыбка стала шире. – Ты был настолько взволнован?  
\- Я!... Ты!... Это…  
\- Нам нужно будет в следующий раз заранее истратить всё твоё возбуждение, чтобы ты больше не отвлекался на заданиях, - нараспев произнес Оз.  
\- Я не буду отвлекаться в следующий раз! – «Подождите… В следующий раз?» - Ай!  
Оз потянул его за галстук, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и Гил затаил дыхание.  
\- Ты был так хорош… - прошептал Оз, заставив Гилберта смутиться от похвалы. – Я всё ещё чувствую масло внутри себя…  
\- Что?! – выдавил Найтрей, становясь бордовым.  
\- Используем это позже, мммм? – радостно протянул Оз, открывая дверь, наконец. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы старания Гила были напрасны…  
Гилберт закрыл раскрывшийся от удивления рот, перевел взгляд с удаляющейся спины своего господина на разбросанные в беспорядке липкие тряпки у своих ног и смачно выругался.  
Они были в особняке герцога Бармы – человека, который знает всё. Как он мог спрятать вот это?  
Как бы неприлично это ни было, он ощущал боль в животе и острую потребность в сигарете. Принявшись шарить по карманам в поисках сигарет, Гилберт замер, достал коробку спичек из кармана и окинул взглядом комнату.  
Посмеет ли он?  
Как оказалось, Гил посмел.  
Позже служанка обнаружила наполовину обуглившиеся остатки двух костюмов в мусоре и пару разбитых очков в углу кладовки.  
Пожалуй, это была одна из самых маленьких, но самых сладких побед в жизни Гила – над ним издевались за «уничтожение одежды в приступе неконтролируемой агрессии» и курение в ванной ввиду «удивительно ничтожной силы воли». Что было гораздо лучше, чем «секс с Озом Безариусом после того, как его поймали на самоудовлетворении в середине разведывательной миссии» в вышеупомянутой ванне.  
Когда следующим утром Гил проснулся, прижимаясь к своему спящему господину, он признал, что это стоило такой жертвы.


End file.
